A wide range of technologies related to the design and manufacture of golf balls are known in the art. The material selected depends on the play conditions desired for the ball. The core material selected affects how the ball performs and how a golfer perceives the feel of the ball. It is desirable that the ball have a certain degree of compression and durability.
The cover also affects properties of the golf ball. For instance, it is desired that a cover have wear resistance so that the golf ball does not crack and wear prematurely. A certain degree of grip may also be desired between the cover and a club striking the golf ball, depending on whether the golf ball is being struck by an iron or being driven. In view of these considerations, it may be desirable to select a cover material which might provide both a degree of wear resistance and a degree of grip. However, it may be difficult to provide such a material because the selected material may exhibit properties that conflict with the properties of materials used in other layers of a golf ball.
Further, it may be desirable to improve the manufacturing efficiency of a process of making a golf ball by reducing the number of steps necessary to produce the golf ball and/or the amount of time necessary to manufacture the golf ball. For instance, it may be desirable to manufacture a golf ball using fewer pieces or layers but provides a performance similar to a golf ball having a more complex design. In addition, it may be desirable to provide a golf ball made from inexpensive materials.